


Corrin Returns The Favor

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Kitsune, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: After the experience in Kaden Repays A Favor, Corrin can't stop thinking about it and asks for another night with Kaden, and Kaden is happy to oblige.





	Corrin Returns The Favor

Ever since that night, Corrin had been unable to stop thinking of the fox and his attractive body and how good it had all felt... Kaden had seemed to not think much of it. Aside from an occasional sly wink or reassuring grin to the prince, his relation to Corrin remained one of friendship and comrades in arms, still eager to assist to repay favors and just be helpful. That aloof manner just made Corrin think about it more, feeling respect for how he could keep things so casual after such an intimate act. So Corrin shakily approached the kitsune, lounging about in the evening sun, carefully grooming his fur... The royal's cheeks grew hot while he looked at the soft, welcoming features of his face, the open part of his outfit showing his strong chest, the graceful motions of his arms and the perfectly serene way he reclined. Corrin gave a cough, getting Kaden's attention.

"Kaden, can I ask a... um... favor?" Kaden smiled brightly, ears perking up, his attention now on the prince. "Well, sure! Of course you can, I owe you! What'll it be?" He stood, energetically bobbing up and down a bit as he stood, his vigor at a friendly favor making Corrin's heart beat faster. Corrin took a deep breath before speaking, organizing his thoughts, reminding himself to simply speak his request. "Ah... I wanted you to, um..." He looked to the side, his voice quiet. "...I'd like to take up your offer... and spend the evening in bed with you again... i-if the offer is still open..." Kaden got a glimmer in his eyes, his smile growing wider, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of the other man. "Of course it is, buddy! Anything for you! I'd be glad to have another fun night with you." He chuckled, his enthusiasm sending a thrill through the prince. "Th-thank you..." Kaden winked. "Aw, it's no bother! Always glad to return a favor... especially to you. Hehe." He followed Corrin's lead into the prince's personal quarters.

As Corrin locked the door, Kaden casually walked ahead, throwing aside his scarf with a flourish, opening up his robe. Corrin turned back to his friend to see his blue clothing drop to the floor, every contour of the powerful, lithe shapeshifter's back exposed as his poofy tail waved. The fox looked over his shoulder at the prince, whose eyes were already widening with his lips pursed, and Kaden giggled with his intoxicating laugh before bending down, pulling his pants down slowly. Kaden was now fully nude before Corrin, his back still turned to him. The kitsune looked back at him again, now bending forward more dramatically, hands on his knees, his legs standing tall to pose proudly for the prince. His golden tail swished elegantly left and right making an s-shape as he wiggled his hips, smirking at the royal. "Someone's enjoying the view of my beautiful backside, hm?" The fox spoke teasingly, a wave of intense excitement going through Corrin, thinking about how the kitsune was toying with him, having fun at the prince's expense with how helpless he was to stop staring at the enchanting, smooth, perfectly curved bottom of the fox under his fluffy tail, slowly removing his own outfit as he got harder and harder inside his pants. Kaden loved his own beauty, so there was little more satisfying to him than having a partner entranced by the mere sight of him, and seeing the prince's wonder-filled gaze and the growing bump between his legs was feeding his pride. He was fully aware of what the flustered prince wanted, and was going to make sure it was the most beautiful thing he experienced.

Kaden stood upright again, letting out a relaxed sigh. His ears flicked as more mischievous thoughts came to his mind. He closed his eyes and turned forward, confident that Corrin's eyes were still locked onto his rear. The kitsune placed his hands upon his hips and walked forward, the luxurious tail lifted up and elegantly dancing while making his behind move to the side with each step, the first step making it sway left, and the next step swaying all the way to the right. "If you want this cute butt that bad... you've gotta come catch it!" At the last part, his tail gave a playful swish, and his teasing was too much for Corrin. The prince rushed over awkwardly, no longer thinking about what he was doing, one arm going around to hold Kaden while his other hand gripped his bottom. Red heat and a satisfied smile came to the fox's face as he felt the fingers press into his supple skin. "Mmmm... It's beautiful, isn't it?" He grinned, hungering for praise. "Go on, admit how much you love my foxy butt!" Corrin bit his lip, sweating. "...it's so... soft... and big and round... and firm, it feels..." The royal let out a deep exhale. "...just so satisfying to touch it... I feel lucky to have this chance..." Kaden blushed at his compliments, his pride swelling within him. "Hmhm! So true! And it only feels better..." The kitsune winked. "...when you get deep in it... Shall we, friend?"

Corrin gulped and nodded, backing off for Kaden. With a nod in return, Kaden leapt into the bed, lying face down, wiggling his rear once more with a wave of his tail. "Cmon, Corrin! Get undressed, loosen up, have some fun!" The prince let down the rest of what he was wearing as bidden, and Kaden gave a smile as the erect length sprung out. "You look lovely... It's fun to see how much you desire my wonderful beauty!" He laughed again. His cheerfulness in this situation was infectious. Corrin got a smile on his face as he turned more red. "You... look incredible. So... I just....?" He got onto the bed, positioning himself behind the gorgeous rear of his lover. Kaden's expression turned from teasing to soft and reassuring. "Mhm! Just get yourself right in there! You'll be fine, I'm sure! And I promise, you'll really like it..." Kaden turned his face forward, away from Corrin, resting his chin on his folded arms with a peaceful smile while awaiting the prince's entry.

While he still wasn't fully certain what he was doing, the kitsune's reassurance gave him the confidence he needed. He could do this, he'd enjoy it, they'd both enjoy it, and was good to let out his pent up desires. The lustrous tail flicked patiently, and Corrin gripped his hands onto the fox's butt and went in. "Mmmmm..." Kaden let out a pleased sound as the length entered, his tail waving faster in reaction to the sensation. The soft, cushy bottom felt incredible around him, as the fox had said. "Nngh... that... feel good?" Kaden sighed. "Yeah... feels perfect... you should start moving, it'll feel even more amazing, buddy..." Corrin nodded. He began to move his hips back and forth. He let out a quiet gasp at the sensation of the soft skin massaging him, sending waves of erotic enjoyment through him.

The effect it had on Corrin was wondrous. "Haaaaah..." His head tilted back and he let out a lengthy noise of pleasure, his body moving faster, in and out of the fox's rear, the intensity of his arousal growing rapidly. Being in another man was living up to the expectations Kaden had caused to surge within him, and he was grateful for the opportunity to experience it with someone so beautiful. With his thrusting at a steady pace, eliciting a pleased reaction from his partner with each motion, Corrin smiled, his eyes fixed on the gorgeous tail quivering each time he went inward. Emboldened by the relaxing pleasure, one of his hands loosened its grasp on the kitsune's plush rear and got a hold on the sleek fur. The prince's curiosity was rewarded, the silken strands gave an exquisite sensation to his touch with how well groomed they were, and Kaden felt a pulse through his body. "Nhah! ...mmm, yeah, pet my beautiful tail... It feels nice, Corrin..." The royal did so, stroking and caressing the fur as he continued his fervent assault from behind, giving Kaden a mixture of sexual delight inside with the sweet rewarding comfort of being pet.

The continued combination of moving in the soft rear and groping it was bringing Corrin to his limit. "K-Kaden... I'm close..." The kitsune shivered, pleased. "Hehe... Mmm, go ahead... Let it all out..." Nodding and panting Corrin clenched his eyes tight and made a deliberate thrust deep into Kaden, and at once, he saw stars before his eyes and felt a wave of blissful enjoyment go over his body as he released, the tension exiting him. The pleasure of orgasm was incredible and combined with the satisfaction of having his desires for the handsome, lovely fox sated. After coming down from the peak of his lust, he sighed and let himself drop onto Kaden's back, wrapping his arms around the bare chest. With his head next to the fox's, Kaden chuckled and gave him a smooch on the cheek. "Felt nice, huh buddy?" Corrin nodded weakly. "Mhmm... You're truly... irresistible..." The kitsune gave a smile, his tail turning and folding over Corrin, creating a comfortable cover for the two lovers. "I'm glad I could please you... Nothing's better than a favor fulfilled that makes someone very happy." Corrin gently scratched Kaden's head, making his ears twitch with enjoyment. "I'm thankful for the favor... I think... I'll just sleep like this..." The prince yawned, and the fox found it adorable. "Sounds good to me... Good night, friend. Pleasant dreams." The two drifted into a peaceful, happy night, in the comfort of each other's company.


End file.
